In some communication networks, signals are transmitted simultaneously to multiple users over the same radio resource. For example, some proposed Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) configurations support a feature that is referred to as Multi-User Reusing-One-Slot (MUROS). MUROS defines a scheme in which two users are multiplexed in the same time slot. MUROS is described, for example, in “Multi-User Reusing-One-Slot (MUROS),” document GP-072033 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) GERAN Technical Specification Group (TSG) #36, Vancouver, Canada, Nov. 12-16, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Example methods for performing such multiplexing are proposed in “Voice Capacity Evolution with Orthogonal Sub Channels,” Document GP-071792 of 3GPP GERAN TSG #36, Vancouver, Canada, Nov. 12-16, 2007, and in “Speech Capacity Enhancements using DARP,” Document GP-071738 of 3GPP GERAN TSG #36, Vancouver, Canada, Nov. 12-16, 2007, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Some GERAN networks use high-order modulation schemes. Such techniques are addressed, for example, in “Reduced Symbol Duration, Higher Order Modulation and Turbo Coding (RED HOT) for Downlink,” Document GP-062488 of 3GPP GERAN TSG #32, Sophia Antipolis, France, Nov. 13-17, 2006, and in “Higher Uplink Performance for GERAN Evolution (HUGE),” Document GP-061478 of 3GPP GERAN TSG #30, Lisbon, Portugal, Jun. 26-30, 2006, which are incorporated herein by reference.